The Collection of Stories That Has Yet to Be Named
by ilovesoccer13
Summary: A collection of songfics/stories based on songs from my Ipod. Mostly Naru/Saku, but may include Shika/Ino, Neji/Tenten, and Kiba/Hina.
1. Grand Theft Autumn: NaruSaku

**Based on the song by Fall Out Boy. **

**Summary: Sasuke isn't a good boyfriend, so Sakura goes to Naruto for comfort instead. **

* * *

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

He had just turned eighteen yesterday. Of course, she hadn't shown up. She was too busy following Sasuke around. But considering his own relationship with her, Naruto had thought that just maybe...just maybe she would've come.

He frowned. It was always about Sasuke. It always had been. Even when they were kids.

Naruto scratched his head out of habit, squinting down the street so he could see them clearly. At the same time, he strained his ears.

"Sasuke, pleeeeeease!"

"No. I'm busy then."

Sakura trailed after her boyfriend like a lost puppy. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun! We haven't been on a date in forever!"

"I said no."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and hurried away before Sakura could answer.

Naruto watched the entire exchange with a frown. It wasn't like this wasn't normal, though. Apparently Sasuke didn't realize how deeply he cut her when he ignored her like he just had.

Sakura watched Sasuke go, sniffing loudly, but refusing to cry. Eventually he faded from view, and Sakura frowned, turning to head home. Her eyes were downcast as she approached Naruto. He watched her nervously as she came closer, unsure of what her response would be to him spying on her.

She didn't say a thing. But she didn't need to, really. For as she passed by, her eyes rose to meet his, and she gave him a fiery look that said it all.

_When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
the hope i forget  
that you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you_

Naruto sat on his couch later that night, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly, and shooting looks at the door occasionally. That was how these things usually went. He was always waiting for her.

The doorbell rang, and Naruto sprang up, hurrying to the door. He threw it open hastily, expecting at least a quick greeting, but before he knew what had happened, her small body was pressed up against him and her tongue was in his mouth. He let out a loud sigh of satisfaction, kicking the door shut with his foot and leading himself and Sakura to the couch without breaking the kiss.

Sasuke didn't have to know. He probably wouldn't care even if he did.

_You need him  
__I should be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still tryin  
And that's more than I can say for him_

Naruto had always cared about her far more than Sasuke had. It didn't matter if he was the backup; the one she came to when Sasuke wasn't available. Sasuke was never available, anyway.

He felt Sakura press up against him even harder, and he immediately knew what was coming. She needed release; she usually did. And he was happy to give it to her.

That was the reason he could handle Sakura dating Sasuke. He would always have the knowledge that he had taken her virginity.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

The next morning was always the worst part.

He remembered the first time she had stayed the night. The expression of shock on her face when she woke up and looked into his eyes. Even the sound of her feet pounding against the floor as she ran for the bathroom, a sick look on her face.

They were used to it by now. She always tried to wake up first, because it was just better that way. She could be gone by the time he regained consciousness.

This morning was the same way. When Naruto's eyes opened, he rubbed them slowly, looking around the room. Sakura was gone. So were the clothes that had laid in a pile on the floor. He sighed.

_Someday I'll appreciate in value  
Get off my ass and call you  
In the mean time I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants on at four in the afternoon_

He left his house a few minutes later, wandering along the streets like he usually did. An occasional 'hi' to one of his friends, maybe just a wave. He had gotten a lot quieter over the years. Ever since he had brought Sasuke back.

Apparently, Sakura still hadn't gotten over Sasuke. That very same week, she had asked him out on a date. And for some strange reason, he had said yes.

Naruto thought he had a pretty good idea. Sasuke was all about repopulating his clan, now that Itachi was finally dead.

_You need him  
I should be him  
I could be an accident but I'm still tryin  
And that's more than I can say for him_

He saw them again later that day, at their usual hangout, near Ichiraku Ramen.

Once again, Sakura was bugging Sasuke mercilessly for a date.

And once again, he said no. After a short excuse, he left without looking at her.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was cheating on Sakura. If he was, he would probably have just broken up with her instead. Sasuke was never one to care about peoples' feelings.

Sakura started her trek down the road, and Naruto watched her carefully from his stool at Ichiraku for some sort of sign.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
and maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town_

In a quick movement that nobody else noticed, Sakura's eyes flickered towards Naruto, the same expression as usual on her face.

He turned away from her, slurping up his noodles quickly so that he could get home sooner.

And so their tradition continued.

_Won't find out ... He wont find out ...  
Won't find out ... He wont find out ..._

"I love you."

He knew he had screwed up as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Sakura pulled away from him, eyeing him angrily. "I'm dating Sasuke."

Naruto frowned, standing up suddenly. "Then why on Earth are you kissing ME?"

Sakura gaped up at him wordlessly. They had been doing this for months, and he had never said anything in protest.

"Well..." she finally muttered. "Do you want this to stop?"

Pain flashed across his eyes, and he looked away sadly. "...no."

And he sat back down without another word.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he wont find out what I know  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_

Naruto sighed as the doorbell rang once again. "Who could it be this time?" he muttered to himself. He wasn't expecting anyone. Not tonight.

He opened the door and recognized Sakura's pink hair immediately. He prepared himself for the assault that usually came next, but instead, she stood still, looking up at him anxiously. He noticed her tear-streaked cheeks. She had been crying.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her with concern. When they weren't together intimately, they always acted like normal best friends. That was just the way their relationship worked.

She heaved a shaky sigh, looking away from him. "I talked to Tsunade-sama today."

"Is she sending you on another mission?" Naruto set his jaw. "I'm going too."

Sakura shook her head, leaning forward suddenly to lay her head on his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but his arms went around her instinctively. "What is it, Sakura?"

Her face moved so that her lips were positioned next to his ear, and her voice came out in a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he wont find out what I know  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_


	2. Dirty Little Secret: NaruSaku

**Based on the song by the All-American Rejects.**

**Summary: No idea. It was a random idea I thought up that really has no point. **

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Naruto slurped his ramen happily, wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day. Normally, he would be doing something with Sakura, but she was currently spending the day with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

Naruto's ears perked up as the very girl he had been thinking about arrived behind him, Ino walking alongside her and Tenten and Hinata trailing a few feet behind them. Naruto turned around in his seat to see them heading towards the ice cream stand across the street. It was a hot day, he had to admit. He wondered if Sakura had noticed him.

"So Sakura, I have officially decided that you need a boyfriend," Ino was saying. Naruto ears perked up almost immediately.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, a gesture Naruto was familiar enough with to spot from yards away. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you just do."

Sakura increased her pace in order to reach the stand, and the other three girls had to hurry to keep up. "Can't argue with that logic," Sakura deadpanned without turning around.

"Well, the rest of us are taken, so you should be too."

Ino's statement was news enough to Sakura for her to stop and turn around. Up went the other eyebrow. "Hinata's still single." She looked over at said girl. "Aren't you?"

"She has Kiba," Tenten interjected before Hinata could start stuttering.

There was a long pause. "Oh." The walk to the stand was resumed. "When did that happen?"

"Last week," Ino replied. "Which is why I decided that you need a boyfriend, too. Now that I've got Shikamaru, and Tenten's got Neji, most of the decent guys are taken. So you better get a move on." She looked over at Hinata. "Shino's single, isn't he?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "No thanks. Who says I'm single anyway? I could have a boyfriend you just don't know about."

"Oh, please," Ino said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You would've told us already."

Sakura just shook her head and sighed, stopping as they reached the stand and digging into her pocket for some money. "One chocolate, please."

"Make that four," Ino added to the man running the stand. She leaned towards Sakura. "Don't worry, I'll pay."

"Thanks."

They received their ice creams and continued down the street, closer to the ramen shop where Naruto was sitting. Ino stopped suddenly, eyeing the ramen shop and noticing Naruto watching them. "Hey, what about Naruto?" she asked.

"What about him?" Sakura asked absentmindedly, eyeing her ice cream cone, which was already starting to melt.

"He still has that thing for you, right? You should date him."

"Thing?" Sakura repeated. "You mean the whole 'liking me' thing?"

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong with Naruto?"

"Nothing, really."

"I think he's cute...in a puppy kind of way," Tenten added.

"Maybe... he's just not really my type," Sakura said with a shrug. She saw Naruto raise an eyebrow from across the street, and grinned as she realized he could hear their conversation. She gave him a small wave, and he rolled his eyes and waved back. "Besides, like I said, I might already have a boyfriend."

"I refuse to believe you've been keeping a secret like that from us," Ino pressed on, grabbing Sakura's wrist and leading her down the road and past the ramen shop. "Come on, we're going to my house to do make-overs."

"Oh, goody..."

"See? You should be more feminine, that's how you get boyfriends, Sakura..." Sakura just shook her head and smiled, ignoring the rest of Ino's rant, and licking her ice cream cone as her smile slowly morphed into a smirk.

Only Naruto saw the wink Sakura shot him as she let herself be dragged away.


	3. The Best Damn Thing: ShikaIno

**Based on the song by Avril Lavigne. **

**Summary: I have absolutely no idea. **

* * *

"I'm beginning to regret treating the two of you to lunch," Asuma said nervously, watching Chouji shove down his 16th chicken wing.

"At least Ino isn't here, so it almost evens out," Shikamaru suggested.

Chouji gulped down a particularly large piece of chicken, then took a deep breath, looking over at Shikamaru. "Oh yeah, that reminds me...why isn't Ino here?"

"Who cares? She's been acting weird lately around us, anyway," Shikamaru replied, rolling his eyes. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Not around us, around _you_," Chouji retaliated. "You don't care that Ino isn't here? Our whole team is usually treated to a meal, not just me and you."

"Should I be around to hear this conversation?" Asuma interjected.

"It's fine, I'm done anyway," Shikamaru replied, glaring at Chouji as he stood up. "Thanks, Asuma-sensei, but I'm going to head home now. I've got chores to do."

"Wait up, I'm going with you," Chouji called after him, standing up so quickly that he nearly knocked the table over. The two boys left the restaurant together, scanning the crowded streets for their missing teammate. "Where do you think she is?" Chouji asked.

"Don't know," Shikamaru replied with a shrug, sticking his hands into his pockets. "What did you mean by 'Ino's just acting weird around you'?" he asked suddenly, looking over at Chouji curiously.

"I don't know," Chouji replied with a shrug, avoiding his eyes. "She just is. When it's only me and her, then she's fine. It's you that's making her act weird."

"Well, what the hell could I possibly be doing wrong?" Shikamaru asked. "I haven't done anything different since we all became teammates three years ago."

"It must be her," Chouji suggested. "Maybe she just wants to be weird around you all of a sudden, to freak you out or something. Who knows? Ino's a strange pers..." Chouji trailed off as a small smile formed on his face, and he pointed to a tall, brown-haired girl standing a few feet away with her back to them. "Hot girl, ten o'clock."

"Pervert, nine o'clock," Shikamaru replied dully, looking over at Chouji, who was standing to his left. "Why do you always do that?"

"Bad habit, you should know that by now," Chouji told him. "Should I go talk to her?"

"No," Shikamaru said in monotone. "Let's go find somewhere to sit down and relax."

"I thought you had chores to do?"

"I do, but I don't feel like walking all the way home right now."

"...alright."

They found a nearby bench and sat down, and Chouji continued his people-watching routine. "Oh, there's another one," he said, pointing to a black-haired girl standing just a few feet away. The girl saw Chouji pointing at her, and gave him a disgusted look before she walked away.

"People-watching again, Chouji?" came a familiar voice. Shikamaru didn't even bother to turn around, he'd had enough of Ino for one lifetime. One less look at her would do him good.

"Hey, Ino! We've been looking for...YOU! Holy cow!"

"What now?" Shikamaru asked, turning around to see what Chouji's problem was. He had to use every bit of willpower he had to keep his jaw from dropping.

"I decided to mix things up a little today. Like it?"

"Ino, I think that if that skirt was one millimeter shorter, it would have to be classified as underwear," Chouji said in awe. His expression suddenly hardened, and he glanced around them suspiciously. "Hurry up and change, before guys start ogling you!" He turned towards his best friend. "Right, Shikamaru?"

Unfortunately, Shikamaru was doing the very thing Chouji had warned Ino about. He shook his head quickly at the sound of his own name, wrenching his eyes away from a grinning Ino to look at Chouji warily. "What?"

"I said that I think Ino should change before guys start OGLING her," Chouji repeated. "Her skirt's too short, her shirt has no sleeves, and her makeup...well, that just needs to go, too." He turned back to Ino. "As your unofficial big brother, I demand you change."

"Oh, please, I'm staying in these clothes for the rest of the day. You know I look good," Ino argued. "Right, Shikamaru?"

"Mmmhmm," Shikamaru replied absentmindedly, focusing on not looking at Ino and wondering when the hell she had actually gotten pretty.

"Change, or I'll run you over with my Human Boulder technique," Chouji threatened.

Ino glared at him, looked at Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye, then sighed after a moment. "Fine. I guess I'll just head home, then."

Shikamaru's head snapped back up, and he looked from Ino to Chouji quickly. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. Ino's going home to change," Chouji said, looking at him like he'd grown a third eye. He looked back at Ino, and his eyes narrowed. "Right, Ino?"

"Right. Whatever." Ino crossed her arms and spun on her heel, humphing loudly when she was about five feet away from them. Shikamaru stared at her back as she retreated.

"Geez, we were definitely right," Chouji said with disbelief. "Ino sure is being...hey, where are you going?"

Shikamaru nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get up off the bench. "Hey, Ino!"

Chouji shook his head, sighing loudly.

Ino felt the corners of her mouth start to upturn, but she held back her smile as Shikamaru's footsteps got louder and louder. "Hey, wait up," came his voice as he reached her. She turned around, forcing her expression into a slightly angry one.

"What do you want now?" she asked grumpily. "Delivering a message from Chouji? I got it, I'm going to go change, and take off the makeup, and whatever else you guys want me to do..."

"No, I'm not delivering a message from Chouji," Shikamaru said with a glare. "I don't even want...I don't care whether you change or not." He rubbed the back of his head nervously as Ino put her hands on her hips. "I actually kind of think...you look kind of...pretty..." He trailed off, turning red, but recovered surprisingly quickly. "Pretty...decent, uh, you know, with the clothes and makeup and all." He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets again and giving her a pointed look. "Look, no offense, but I noticed your biceps look kind of weak. Maybe we should...you know, go training together...or something. That way you can get stronger."

"Like, without Chouji...?" Ino started, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yeah. Er...I mean, two against one wouldn't really be fair. It would be better with just two people."

"Chouji and I could always practice without you."

"Nah, I have to make sure it's done right. Chouji might screw the training up."

Ino eyed him carefully for a moment. "Friday at 8?"

"Uh...yeah. That's fine with me." Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, taking a step backwards as Ino turned to walk away.

"See you later, I have to go change now," Ino said, giving him a small smile. "Chouji's orders."

"Yeah."

As Ino walked away, her small smile turned into a full-blown grin.

And Shikamaru wasted no time in properly watching her go. In fact, he was so busy staring, he didn't even notice Ino snatch ten dollars out of a frowning Sakura's hand. "Told ya."


End file.
